wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Book of Medivh
The source of much myth and speculation both within the game world and among fans, the Book of Medivh refers to a spellbook (or possibly two spellbooks) written by Medivh, the Last Guardian. History Although the Book of Medivh has not been seen in World of Warcraft, there have been references to The Book of Medivh in both Warcraft II: Beyond the Dark Portal and Warcraft III. Warcraft II: Beyond the Dark Portal Medivh's spellbook was kept in the library of New Stormwind following his death. Ner'zhul stole this book during the battles that took place following the Second War and used it to open many portals on Draenor. Khadgar later stole it back and used it to seal the Dark Portal. The game ends with the book in Khadgar's possession, trapped on the other side of the Dark Portal. Warcraft III Archmage Antonidas of the Kirin Tor apparently came into the posession of an artifact known as the Book of Medivh sometime before the Third War. It was stolen from Dalaran by Arthas and Kel'Thuzad during that war and used to summon Archimonde, thus beginning the Reign of Chaos. The book was last seen in Kel'Thuzad's possession. One book or two? There is some debate among the fan community as to whether the references to the Book of Medivh in Warcraft II: Beyond the Dark Portal and Warcraft III refer to the same book, or to different books. If they are the same, there is not yet an explanation for how the book returned to Azeroth from Draenor following the events of the war beyond the Dark Portal. Kel'Thuzad refers to the copy held in Dalaran as "the last surviving spellbook of Medivh, the Last Guardian." This would seem to imply there had been others at one time, and he may have presumed that the book in Khadgar's posession had been lost in the destruction of Draenor. Speculation There is a great deal of speculation among fans about whether we have seen the last of the Book of Medivh or whether it will reappear yet again in World of Warcraft. Re-Opening the Dark Portal Due to the fact that Medivh himself opened the Dark Portal originally and the Book of Medivh was needed to close it again, many players speculate that the Book will reappear in order to allow players to open the Dark Portal, which currently stands lifeless in the Blasted Lands. (Though tellingly, is seen open on the game's login screen.) In the DVD "The Making of World of Warcraft," (which shipped with the limited edition of the game and can now be purchased from Blizzard's online store) the developers indicated that their plan was to allow Warlock players to reopen the Dark Portal in some way, causing speculation by players that the Book of Medivh would be a necessary component in this. Nothing more was heard for some time until Blizzard announced the expansion pack to WoW, The Burning Crusade. The expansion focuses on Outland, the charred remains of Draenor, and Blizzard has confirmed that the current plan is for players to participate in a server-wide opening event (similar to the Gates of Ahn'Qiraj) to reopen the Dark Portal. Players are again speculating that the Book of Medivh will be a necessary component in this. Other There are several places in upcoming patches or the expansion pack where the Book of Medivh might show up: * The Necropolis Naxxramas (home to Kel'Thuzad, the last person to posess a Book of Medivh) will be added in patch 1.11. (which is likly to be the one used to re-open the dark portal) * Medivh's magical keep of Karazhan will be released as an instance in the expansion pack, and it is possible a heretofore-unknown copy of his spellbooks yet remains there. * Blizzard has confirmed that Khadgar and his crew survived the destruction of Draenor and are still alive in Outland, suggesting the Book of Medivh may also have survived. Category:Artifacts